


With Great Power

by Loopylulu258



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky needs a hug, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone loves Peter, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, I just love all my children, Irondad, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Tony’s adoptive son, Post Civil War, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, but you know they’re all nice now, cause no, fanon Steve, i mean who doesn’t, i will add more tags, mostly - Freeform, multi ships, pre infinity war, slight steve bashing but not much, spideyson, they talked it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopylulu258/pseuds/Loopylulu258
Summary: Something is off with everyone’s favourite spiderboy but Tony can’t seem to put his finger on it.After Aunt May gets killed in a car crash, Peter is too stubborn and shocked to tell anyone about it. New York still needs Spider-Man so that’s who he needs to be.(I suck at summary’s oh my god)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I hope it’s okay! I’m sorry this section is so short it’s meant more of an introduction so there isn’t much!! Please let me know what you think or what you might want to see!

Peter waved at aunt may as she pulled up with an eager wave of her own, with the music of the party still blaring behind him he was grateful to put some distance between him and the continuing pop songs. He had already said goodbye to Ned and MJ who had been picked up a little before he had, so he slowly slid into the passenger seat.

“Thanks for picking me up Aunt May.” He said with a slight yawn and a smile as she nodded softly ruffling his hair before starting the drive home. 

“Had a good time?” She asked and although his aunts voice seemed innocent enough, Peter knew the real reason she was asking. The first few parties he had gone to, he had found Flash and his friends being less than hospitable including an incident including a pool. Peter relaxed into the heated seats with a content smile and a nod. 

“Yeah actually! Me and Ned won the dance off after we watched star wars!” He said excitedly almost bubbling over with excitement “MJ managed to get Flash to fall into the pool!” He had started with slight giggles but by the end of the explanation of the party he had devolved into full on belly hurting laughter. Aunt May glanced over at her nephew a few times with a genuine smile, she had been so worried about him especially after finding out that he had been sneaking out to save New York. But to see him so happy and content after hanging out his friends, it made her heart soar, and for the first time since Ben had died. He seemed truly at peace. 

Peter glanced over at his Aunt and tilted his head slightly. “Are you okay?” He asked but relaxed slightly hearing the content hum as a response before she returned back to driving in silence. Peter was looking out of the window watching the lights of New York pass buy as they drove back towards their cramped apartment. Almost instantly his spine was awake with strange shivers and tingles and Peter sat dead upright in his seat. 

“Everything alright there Pet…” 

It all happened so quickly. To stop the screaming warnings in his head Peter reached over to grab the wheel panic building but he was a moment too late as a dark grey SUV sped around the corner and rammed into the side of the car. Aunt Mays side of the car. Peters world was spinning and he felt a painful snap in his arm but before he could cry out, his head was slammed against the window beside him and his world went dark.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to introduce some Irondad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55 kudos already?! My rubbish writing isn't worthy but thank you so much! I love to hear what you guys think so don't forget to comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love all of you so much! I hope you like it!!

“Didn’t peg you guys as a Chanel lovers.” Peter commented as he swung in kicking aside the men trying to break into the high end store, before the nearest could rebuke Peter felt the all too familiar tingling up his spine and hurriedly leapt to the side narrowly dodging a punch. Using this to his advantage he grabbed the mans arm and flung him to the ground knocking him unconscious. The fight continued for a little while longer but after a few flips and tricks the men were all webbed together outside of the stall. “Next time let’s stick to working hard and spending money. Okay boys?” Peter said with a mock salute before jumping and using his webs to pull himself off of the ground and into the air just as the sirens he was so familiar with began to pull in at the crime scene. 

 

On his way back home, he pulled himself into the ally and quickly changed out of his suit. There he sat for a moment regaining his breath, his shoulders sagging as he become Peter Parker once again while his other stronger persona was shoved away into his rucksack. It was often like that for him, there was a difference between him and Spider-Man. As Spider-Man he could do anything, he could protect the little man and stand up for himself. He felt strong. But as Peter Parker it was different, he was just a scrawny boy who can’t even stand up to a high school bully. Instantly feeling the chill of the wind he fished around in his rucksack for his stark industry hoodie and pulled it over himself, the hood settling over his face. Grabbing all loose change he could from his pockets he walked into the corner store making a beeline for the pre cooked items and scanned them for a moment before referencing them to his change. Sighing he decided on a hot dog and quickly bought it and scrambled out and back into the ally. 

 

With a quick glance around to watch for people, he popped the hot dog into his mouth and hurriedly scaled the building sticking with ease as he hopped into the top floor of the abandoned building. It didn’t take him long to find his room, set up with his small homemade laptop and pictures of uncle Ben and aunt May. He paused picking up the picture gently. Aunt May, in the picture she seemed so happy and that’s exactly how he wanted to remember her. It had been a month or two now after the accident, thinking about it still sent him into a cold sweat and kept him up most nights. Come to think of it he couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper nights sleep, but that didn’t matter to him. He had to make sure he watched the city, to make sure nobody else suffered like he did. Sitting on the hole ridden mattress that he had been lucky enough to find within his first few days of staying here;and although it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world it beat staying on the floor; and began to tuck into his hot dinner. While sitting there, he found his mind beginning to wander, back to the night of the accident, a common occurrence for him. 

 

_ “Hey kid. Kid are you alright?”  _

 

_ Peter slowly opened his eyes feeling a sharp pain at the top of his head and liquid running down the side of his face. There was a pounding in his head that he recognised dully as the symptoms of a concussion. There was a crowd of people around him that all appeared panicked and distressed. Peter tried to wrack his brain to what happened, one moment he was laughing with Aunt May the next….Aunt May. With a shocking amount of speed, Peter leapt up. _

_ “May?” his voice was hoarse and small and he desperately looked around despite the wave of nausea that hit him as he did so. He felt arms trying to get him to sit down but he shrugged them off. He was fine. He wasn’t stranger to a concussion, he needed to see Aunt May. “My aunt...where is she?” he asked desperately before his eyes fell on the small car they had been travelling in. He turned pale and his stomach heaved. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before as helping many accidents around this area, but there something different about it being personal. The drivers side had been crumpled that it reminded Peter slightly of paper, and although there was damage to the side he had been sitting in, it wasn’t nearly as extensive. Peter staggered over feeling slightly as if he was floating, and he noted a sharp pain in his arm but all that was being pushed away by the blood. There was so much blood. He felt the strong arm around his shoulder as he was pulled back, and someone was telling him it was alright and that the police and ambulances would be there soon.  _

 

_ Peters heart began to race even faster and he suddenly became aware of the way it pounded and ached. More people were starting to crowd him and surround him pressing in on him. Suddenly he was back fighting vulture and the building was pressing against him cutting off his oxygen to his chest, he was going to die. He needed to get out of here.  _

 

_ “Hey! Kid! Get back here!” _

 

Peter flinched as his phone let out a blaring overly happy tune, and he slowly reached out and his panicked heart relaxed slightly seeing the caller ID and the stupid picture that popped up. He answered it instantly. 

 

“H..Hello Mr Stark.” his voice cracked slightly and he inwardly cursed himself, was he crying? Desperately he rubbed at his eyes. 

 

“You alright kid?” Tony’s voice held concern and through the phone Peter could hear him put down something metal. Probably a new device he was working on. “Is everything alright?” Peter let out a small smile and nodded before then realising that he was on the phone before coughing slightly to clear his throat. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine! “ he said quickly “I’m watching Toy Story.” he lied easily and he heard the relieved sigh disguised as a chuckle from his mentor. 

 

“Of course you are.” Tony said with a sarcastic tone but Peter could almost picture the slight smirk that would be on his face with the words which made him smile himself. “I was just wondering if you were still up for coming to the lab this weekend? Knowing you always forget.” he made a jab which made Peter laugh, but he glanced at the date on his phone for a moment. Thursday. Wow the week really had gone quick, he thought before putting the phone back up to his ear. 

 

“Of course Mr Stark! I wouldn’t miss it!” That definitely wasn’t a lie. In that rare moment that Tony wasn’t busy with press conferences or meetings he would invite Peter over for a weekend in the tower where they would press out inventions and just have a bonding experience. It was a welcome distraction for Peter as this was the first one since Peter had started living alone, so when Tony had suggested the weekend he had accepted it without a second thought. “Are you sure you don’t mind me staying at the tower...I don’t live too far away!” Peter insisted as he didn’t want to be an issue for Tony as he would already be using his resources. 

 

“Of course I don’t mind!” Tony seemed slightly insulted that Peter would have to ask causing peter to flinch slightly and look down at his hands. “I can get Happy to pick you up at your usual time.” He said but his voice was slightly muffled, so Peter could only assume he had picked up his project again. 

  
“No!” Peter yelped down the phone. “No..No there’s no need, I finish early tomorrow so I’ll swing by.” Peter muttered completely missing the unintentional pun, he didn’t want Happy to wait for a place that Peter couldn’t even see anymore without breaking down into tears. He didn’t anyone knowing that he was weak or alone, he was coping. He was an avenger now, so he had to show that. 

 

“Alright kiddo. See you tomorrow, you know the way in.” Peter said goodbye as he hung up the phone before lying back in his bed. All of a sudden his activities caught up with him and he felt waves of exhaustion and the seemingly constant pain in his arm. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it tightly around his shoulders and clenching his eyes shut, hoping that the excitement of tomorrow would chase off any monsters that haunted his dreams. 

  
  


Tony hung up the phone as he put it down back at the desk, he sighed slightly rubbing his eyes unable to shake off the easing of unease that had followed that conversation. He glanced around for a clock but was unable to find one, before remembering that he had chucked them all out after one of his night long building sessions and Pepper was constantly reminding him to looking at them. He sighed slightly as he mind fell back to Pepper with a quiet sigh, but was desperate to push her out of his mind. He had made a promise to himself not to dwell on anything more, just to focus and keep building and helping the ones he can. 

 

“Friday. “ He spoke without a glance up and didn’t wait for the automated reply before muttering “What’s the time?” There was an almost inaudible humm from the walls before a small projected clock showed beside him. 

 

“The time is currently 3:35 am sir. For recommended brain functions I would advise you that you should get some sleep.” The automated voice reply and for a moment Tony thought that he could hear a tone of concern but the logical side of his brain made sure to remind him that he was just pushing human attributes onto the AI, something that he found himself doing a lot with his inventions. 3:35...He definently hadn’t been on the phone with the kid that long so what was he still doing up. He made a mental note in his mind to talk to the kid later about staying out too late while patrolling. Oh well, friday was right it was definitely time for him to sleep. Normally he would be continuing to work through the night, but although he himself didn’t recognise it hearing Peter seem panicked upset made him more exhausted that he cared to admit. Slowly he finished off his project, setting it down with a sigh before eventually pulling himself up and walking out towards his room. 

 

“Light’s out.” The lights in the room began to dim and the constant whirring of machines that filled the room slowly died out and Tony was left in silence for a moment before he left to sleep. 


	3. Weekend at Tonys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is super short! I'm working on hopefully improving my stuff but I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far!! 
> 
> This will be a few chapters of meeting everyone and them meeting Peter but don't worry the angst will arrive soon!

Peter hurried out of school with a bright smile and wave towards Ned who was getting into the car with his mother. After sneaking off into an ally he slipped on his outfit before taking off into the air once again. He smiled softly as he felt the wind wash past him, his mind was still aching from school work today added with the lack of sleep. As he swung through the buildings he made sure that he kept listening in case there was anyone that needed his help, but he did pass a thai shop which sent his stomach rumbling in distaste. It had been so long since he had had thai food and he couldn’t deny the craving for it, but it was something that he couldn’t afford at the moment. It wasn’t long until the tall glass exterior of the Avengers tower came into view, and he gave a relieved smile. He knew that a weekend with Tony was exactly what he needed to be able to take a step back and enjoy himself. But he would still have to be careful, he could almost hears Tony's reaction to the past month. 

  


_ “Why didn’t you come me to me kid?! Why did you run away, I would of been able to help you! Instead you’ve been running around playing hero! You could of been killed! That’s it, I’m taking away the suit.” _

  


Peter shook his head slightly as he landed on the balcony of his room. He couldn’t lose the suit, not again, he couldn’t lose anything again. He walked into the room and sighed slightly trying to get the migraine he had suddenly developed under control. 

  


“Hey Friday. Can you let Mr Stark know that I’ve arrived please.” He slowly pulled off the spider-man suit and folding it gently in the wardrobe in his room. He took a moment to gather himself and forced the smile on his face, he knew that if he could keep it there then it would make this weekend a lot easier. He took one look at the suit before covering it with pillows before closing the door on the closet. That was a rule that Tony had made the first weekend Peter had done here, after falling asleep and wasting most of the next day after a patrol. During the science getaways there were no hero business unless the world was in danger. 

  


“Of course Peter, he is currently out but he has said you can get yourself some food. He will return soon.” Peter thanked Friday as the room went silent again, Peter stood for a moment before he stomach let out a desperate growl so he walked towards the main lounge as to be able to hunt down some food to eat while he waited for Tony. He looked around before following the large corridors down towards where he went to get to the food. As he neared the room he heard voices chatting and he frowned pausing slightly as he pressed himself against the wall. 

  


“Stop hogging the remote Steve, there are things I want to watch.” A voice that was unfamiliar to Peter spoke as there was the sound of a pillow being thrown and Peter remained pressed against the wall listening carefully. 

  


“I swear to god buck, I’m trying to help you out here just watch this. It’s good I promise!” Peter definitely recognised that voice. That was Captain America, he paused confused as he tried to wrack his brain about Tony telling him about anyone else being here. After the world had found out about Hydra and seen videos of Captain America's friend being tortured he and the others were allowed out of hiding, but had prefered to keep to himself any. 

  


“Didn’t you know eavesdropping is rude kid.” Peter quickly looked up to the dark eyes of The Winter Soldier himself, and he quickly placed the voice to his face. With a tiny squeak he jumped back as Bucky looked down at him with a wary glare. “What are you doing here kid.” He asked with a dangerous tone to his voice and for a moment Peters warning bells rang in his head as he stood just staring up at Bucky. He knew that he could easily dodge and hold any punches that Bucky would throw, as he had faced him before but Tony didn’t want him to be Spiderman this weekend and it would be dangerous to out himself as the two super soldiers also didn’t know who he was. 

  
“Hey what's going on- oh. You’re starks kid right?” Peter let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders slumped as Steve walked out from behind the corner to see what the problem was but luckily for Peter, Steve had been around the compound once or twice while he was there out of suit. Bucky looked again at Peter as his eyebrows furrowed as he glanced back at Steve but took a step back from the visibly shaken boy. 

  


“Tony has a kid?” He said with disbelief laced into his voice as he looked between Steve and Peter. “I didn’t peg him as the fatherly type.” 

  


“Well I’m more of an intern really.” Peter spoke up in his small voice, and Bucky glanded over and looked at him and Peter shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “I’m here for the weekend.” Bucky nodded as he glanced at Steve who thought for a moment and nodded. 

  
“Oh of course. I remember now, Stark mentioned you were coming..He’s on his way back now. Want to watch a movie?"


	4. Chapter 4- Lets start

Tony was speeding down the road letting the wind blow past his face as he let the rock music blast around him, but that was interrupted by a beeping from FRIDAY.

“Sir, Peter would like you to know that he has arrived at the compound.” she spoke through the small headset in his ear and Tony couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face, it had been a while since he had had a weekend with the kid, and he was looking forwards to it. The bright attitude brought a stark contrast from the atmosphere that often settled around the tower, no matter what they were doing, Peter was always laughing and amazed by everything and Tony found that his energy was infectious. 

“Tell him he can grab some food from the fridge, I’m on my way.”

“Of course sir.” and then the slight buzz of FRIDAY was gone as he drove. On his journey back, he thought about what they might do for the weekend. Maybe they could work on their suits, he had been meaning to check the systems on Peters suits and maybe add a few upgrades, he didn’t know why but there had been a growing feeling at the back of his head almost like the nagging feeling of a migraine. It had started ever since the call he had last night with Peter, something felt off...but he couldn’t quite place it. He brushed it off as his anxiety and worry over the kid but it didn’t mean he could do a routine check up on the suit. 

Lost in his mind it meant that it wasn’t long before his car raced into the garage at the bottom of the tower and he got out and quickly made his way to the elevator. 

“Peter is in the lounge.” FRIDAY spoke through the speaker system in the elevators, and Tony muttered a thanks as he quickly pressed the button that would take him up. Of course the first thing he heard was the excited voice of Peter, and he walked into a scene that he hadn’t first expected. 

Steve and Bucky were sat on the sofa while Star Wars was playing on the large TV, but their attention wasn’t on the screen but on the teenage boy that was excitedly exclaiming that this was the best part as he gripped the cushion that normally sat on the side seat. Tony stood in the doorway as he watched them, he had forgotten to tell Peter that some of the others would be around the tower, but so far he seemed to be fitting in alright without any issues. 

“How many times have you seen this kid?” he asked with a grin and all three turned their heads towards him. “Hope frosty and capsicle haven’t been bothering you with their endless old person questions.” he teased and was met with a slightly tired look from Steve but the both of them just rolled their eyes in response to the usual nicknames, and Tony relaxed, for a while it had been extremely tense when they had returned, and Tony hadn’t been able to take it for a few days but eventually they calmed down. Now he would be willing to call them friends. Peter turned and his smile brightened but yet again the slight nagging feeling at the back of his head gave a sharp jab but for the life of him he couldn’t work out why. He even gave Peter a quick once over but there didn’t seem to be anything wrong.   
“Mr Stark! I was introducing them to Star Wars, they hadn’t seen it!” He exclaimed with shock as if that was the worst thing he had heard, though Tony supposed in his world it probably was, he had already overheard countless conversations about between Peter and his friend Ned. Tony shook his head with amusement on his face shaking his head in mock disappointment but was met with an “I know!” as Peter slumped back down on the sofa and continued watching the film his eyes plastered to the screen. Steve slowly turned his head back towards the TV to actually watch the film while Bucky glanced back towards Peter and then towards Tony with his eyebrows furrowed together slightly and Tony just mouthed “Intern” and Bucky nodded with a shrug. 

“I’ll be in the lab kid, come on over when the film finishes!” He calls out as he grabs a coffee from the machine before pressing on into the lab and grabbing a few things that he and Peter might need for their experimentation. 

-

Peter bid goodbye to Steve and Bucky as the film finished, as the two of them moved onto the next one, Peter was feeling a little better after watching a show so close to his heart, but it didn’t chase away the pit that constantly sat in the pit of his stomach. It felt like a load of rocks that he was carrying around that may disappear for a little while but still returned quickly later. The pain in his arm didn’t help either, for some reason it had gotten worse recently and he was worried he had done something to make it worse but he knew that he couldn’t get Tony or Bruce to gave a look because that would just cause questions that he knew he couldn’t answer. 

Peter hesitated at the door of the lab his hand resting on door and he found voices of doubt that were starting up. He shouldn’t be working with Tony Stark, Tony Stark worked with heros. Peter thought that he himself was anything but. He was unable to save his aunt from something so simple as a car crash, and even when he knew it was going to happen the second before. Maybe he really didn’t deserve the suit. 

A sudden crash and curse brought him out of his thoughts as Tony had obviously done something, Peter put his hands to his eyes and felt his cheeks wet slightly with tears and he frowned slightly and hastily rubbed his eyes. He honestly thought he had run out of tears at this point, but he took a deep breath and pushed open the door as he gave out a small smile. 

“You okay Mr Stark?” he asked as he walked in and Tony glanced up with a grin. 

“Yeah, just the current gave me a shock.” He muttered as he leant back down to work on the project and began to mess around with his project again muttering quietly. “So, I was thinking we could improve the web blasters today? Get you some more web formula?” Tony suggested looking up through his safety goggles that had slightly slipped off of his face. 

Peter felt all his worries melt away as he let out a grin and nodded, “Yeah okay Mr Stark, that sounds great!” and walked over and settled down on the table of the workspace which was something that the two had often done before, and he then began to get lost in the routine of improving something, testing something and then laughing when it goes wrong before then trying to fix it. 

And for the first time in a while, Peter felt normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably tired of reading this buttt
> 
> comments and feedback are my life force! I would love to hear what you guys think and if there's anything you want!
> 
> Also beta read by my amazing girlfriend, so thanks sweetie <3


End file.
